Second Time Around
by Penniless.Spidey.Poet
Summary: When Cassie Parker's parents die in a sudden car accident, she is sent to live with a cousin she's never met before, Peter Parker. What will happen? Will she discover his secret or create a secret of her own? [Please R&R. Second Chapter Up!]
1. Meet Cassie

**'Second Time Around' ******

**By Penniless.Spidey.Poet.  
**  
Hello all! This is my first ever Spiderman fanfic so please...NO FLAMES! Just praise, advice, and nice comments! Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Spiderman related belongs to Stan Lee! I only claim Cassie Parker as my own!

.  
In the big city itself, New York, was a very crammed, and very dirty, subway station. A train had just arrived from downtown NewYork and on that train was someone who would change New York forever.  
.

.  
Cassie Parker sat alone on the very empty subway, which was strange. But it was also six a.m. which explained a lot. She doodled in her old red notebook that her deceased mother had given to her. Deceased? She still hadn't gotten used to it. It had happened only a week ago. It was a storming night and her parents were coming home from a dinner party when all of a sudden their car lost control and drove off a cliff. Her parents had died instantly. Now here she was, on her way to live with a cousin she had never met and hadn't even known she had this 'cousin'. Heck! She didn't even know his name! She had no idea why her parents picked him as her guardian. Oh, well!  
  
She pushed the thought out of her mind and finished her doodle. It was of a young boy standing in the middle of a crowd while everyone around him was just a blur. She closed her notebook and looked out of the subway's window and saw that it was slowly coming to a stop.  
  
She hurriedly put the notebook in her overgrown suitcase and stood up causing her long gray skirt to flutter just underneath her knees. She grunted as she lifted her large and heavy suitcase and exited the train. She looked around and saw no one in the train station. Man! Some cousin! Doesn't even pick you up at the train station! she thought to herself. Her parents lawyer had given her the cousin's address just in case he didn't show up. Sticking her hand into the pocket of her red sweater, she felt around and pulled out a small piece of paper. She read the paper a few times and then walked out of the train station.  
  
It took a cab, someone's bike, and some directions for her to arrive at apartment building that her cousin called home. It was nice...if you liked tearing wall paint and cracked windows. My cousin isn't very rich if he lives in a place like this! she thought as she walked into the building.  
  
The building was no better inside than it was outside. It had squeaky floorboards and Cassie could have sworn that she had heard a mouse scurrying in the walls. She sighed and dragged her suitcase up the lopsided steps. Just as she reached the top of the staircase, a young man rushed by her. He had dark brown hair that flopped on his head, beautiful blue eyes that looked worried and frustrated. He looked about nineteen-twentyish. He wore plain black jacket over his white shirt and black pants and seemed to be carrying a newspaper of some sort. Turning her head to the side she read the newspapers headline.  
  
**'SPIDER-MAN STRIKES AGAIN!'  
**  
Cassie grinned. She had been a big fan of Spider-Man ever since he first appeared in New York City. She had always wondered who he was and how he got his 'spidey-like' powers. She pulled her focus off of the headline when an old appeared in a nearby door.  
  
"Parker!" he yelled. For a second she thought he was talking to her but saw the young man with the newspaper turn around. "If it's about the rent, then I do have it!" he said in a calm voice and he pulled out an envelope. The old man took the envelope quickly and then disappeared inside his apartment.  
  
The man called 'Parker' sighed and then turned a door right across the hall. He struggled with a key and finally managed to open the door. Before he had the chance to shut the door, Cassie appeared behind him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for apartment '8A'?" she told the man with a smile. He looked quite startled at her sudden appearance but quickly smiled and then said, "This is apartment 8A." Cassie's smile immediately faded as she looked at the man. This was her cousin?! He looked too young! How could her parents put her in care of a young man this...well...young?!  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" he said sadly. "No! You see, I'm supposed to come live with my cousin and this is the apartment number they gave me but I must be mistaken..." she said and turned to go when she felt the man's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are your parents Beth and Sam Parker?" he asked. Cassie slowly turned around. How could he know that? she thought. The only way to find out was to answer his question. "Yes..." she said slowly.  
  
The man's smile quickly widened. "Because I'm your cousin!" he replied happily and held out his hand for a shake obviously, "Peter. Peter Parker."  
.

.  
**A/N: So? What did you think? I need answers people! Whoever reviews gets Skittles!**


	2. Mary Jane And A Secret

**'Second Time Around' **

**By Penniless.Spidey.Poet.  
  
Hello all! This is my first ever Spiderman fanfic so please...NO FLAMES! Just praise, advice, and nice comments! Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Spiderman related belongs to Stan Lee! I only claim Cassie Parker as my own!**

.

.  
  
Cassie gaped at Peter. "Wait one minute! You're my cousin?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Why would her parents put her in the care of someone so young? So...well, him!  
  
Peter gave a weak smile and nodded his head. "Yeah...so, do you want to come in?" he asked feebly and gave her room to come in. Cassie pondered for a moment. Should she? She could just go back to the agency who had sent her here and demand someone else to take her in but something about Peter intrigued her...  
  
She nodded and began to lift up her heavy suitcase when she felt it being taken out of her hands. "You shouldn't be carrying that! I'll get it for you," he told her and lifted it inside like it was nothing. Cassie stared at him. He was stronger than he looked, that suitcase had been like hell to carry but yet here was Peter, lifting it like it was light as a feather. _That's not normal _she thought and followed him inside.  
  
The apartment was okay looking...if you didn't count the odd paint color and the table that looked like it was going to collapse. It had a small, rather dingy bed in the corner and a kitchen by the door. "This is, er, nice," she told Peter with a forced smile. "Please! This old place!" he said and laid her suitcase next to a small dresser. "You still haven't told me your name yet," he told her and sat down at the table. "Cassie Parker," she replied flatly and remained standing.  
  
"That's a nice name. How old are you?" he asked her again, but strangely he didn't look at her. "Fourteen and a half. You?" she asked back. "Twenty," he replied when there was a knock at the door. Peter was getting up when Cassie stopped him. "No, I'll get it," she told him and he merely stood there.  
  
She opened the door to find a pretty red head standing in front of her. "Hi!" said the red head, "I'm Mary Jane Watson. You must be Peter's cousin." Cassie nodded at Mary Jane's enthusiastic voice. "I'm Cassie," she replied and stepped out of the way so Mary Jane could enter. Peter was back to sitting at the table and he was reading his magazine about Spider-Man.  
  
"Hey Pete," Mary Jane said, standing next to Cassie. Peter looked up and finally saw the person who was at the door. "MJ! What a surprise!" he said and got up to give Mary Jane or 'MJ' a hug. Cassie just watched the whole scene from her position by the door. "I know! I was just passing by and thought 'Why not visit Peter?' So here I am!" she said with a smile, "So how's the 'job' going?" Cassie heard as Mary Jane put emphasis on 'job'. _Must be a secret or something _Cassie thought.  
  
Peter looked kind of funny at the question. "Fine! I caught another fight...on camera of course!" he said, adding the last part rather quickly. _So he has a secret! _Cassie thought. She made a mental note to figure out what it was when a police siren sounded outside the open door. "Um, I'll be right back! MJ watch Cassie for me okay?" Peter said quickly and rushed out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cassie asked out loud and looked at Mary Jane. "Peter usually does that...a lot. Just get used to not seeing him very often," Mary Jane explained and walked over to the kitchen, "Want a sandwich?" Cassie thought about it and realized she was rather hungry. "Yes," she answered and sat at the table, "Mary Jane can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot," Mary Jane answered and took some bread out of the cupboard. "How do you my cousin?" Cassie asked. "Well...I've known him since we were seven and now were just really close friends," Mary Jane replied. Cassie smirked. She knew what Mary Jane meant she wasn't stupid. "So...you're dating?" Cassie asked. Mary Jane brought the sandwiches over and sat down next to Cassie. "Well, sort of," she replied and handed Cassie her sandwich. "What do you mean?" she asked. Mary Jane sighed. "Peter and I are dating in a way, but it's not really dating because I don't see him very often," she replied.  
  
Cassie nodded and decided not to push the topic. Instead they sat for a while in silence. Cassie stared out the window and was thinking when something red and blue flew by. She stood up and rushed to the window, straining to see what it was. "What is it Cassie?" Mary Jane asked. "I saw something fly by that was red and blue," she replied. Mary Jane was about to say something when the door opened and Peter came in looking exhausted.  
  
"Peter! You look horrible!" exclaimed Cassie and walked over to him. "Yeah. But I'm fine. I just need some rest," he said and went over to the bed and laid on it. "I better go! It was nice meeting you Cassie. Bye Peter!" Mary Jane said and walked to the door. Peter mumbled a good-bye and Cassie waved. Mary Jane left and soon Peter was sleeping.  
  
Cassie walked around the apartment and looked around. Nothing much to see. A few plates and a couple newspapers on Spider-Man but nothing much. She decided to skim through a story on Spider-Man when something red caught her eye. It was sticking out from beneath Peter's shirt. Slowly she crept over and carefully reached for the red thing when like magic, her hand was stopped by Peter's. "Don't," was all he said and fell back to sleep. _How the heck did he do that? _she wondered but went back to reading.  
.

.

**I give M&Ms to reviewers! So review! **


End file.
